


Thrown

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: Legends of Asgard [8]
Category: Norse Mythology, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Avengers, Pregnancy, Riding, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigyn ends up in a bad situation and as always, he's there to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown

**Author's Note:**

> I needed it.... so do you.

She was lost. She knew it before she even opened her eyes. The stinging cold of the winter terrain reminded her of her plight. Her horse had thrown her. It wasn’t her regular mount, as Brandr was close to foaling. The beast was nowhere in sight as she slowly pushed herself off the ground. Her head spun and stars burst behind her eyes, threatening to send her toppling back to the rocky ground. The ice, she noticed, was slick with sticky blood and she knew she was in trouble.

She shivered, not daring to try and stand. It wasn’t as cold as Jotunheim. Not even by half, but it was cold enough to chill her through her coat and threaten her life if she should fall unconscious again. Her skull was aching enough to make that reality. Her hand slid over her middle and she wondered just how much damage had been done.

A guttural snarl startled her and she searched frantically for the source, reaching for her dagger, Níðhöggr, so named for the dragon engraved on the blade in the likeness of Hel’s servant that gnaws at the roots of Yggdrasil. She was glad for it’s cold comfort and her husband’s foresight in giving it to her. It had served her well on many occasions. The growl came again and she silently prayed that she would be able to fight off the beast. Its silhouette was a large one, black against the white snow. The in-line trot and snout to the ground told her it was canine and as it drew closer she cursed under her breath. She had only ever seen such a massive wolf once before, but that pup had long ago exceeded this size.

She drew the dagger as the wolf stopped and eyed her. She watched him, ready to slit his throat if he lunged at her. It would be a shame to kill such a fine creature, but if it came down to her life or his, she would have no choice but to slaughter him to protect the life within her. He sniffed at her before raising his snout towards the sky and letting out a long melodic howl that wove it’s way straight to her core and held her captive.

When the wolf song ended, he looked at her again for a long moment. He then lowered his head and approached her cautiously. She tightened her grip on the hilt of her dagger but found she didn’t feel threatened. He stopped his nose just a hair’s breadth from hers and she could feel his hot breath. She gasped when she saw his eyes. They weren’t orbs of molten gold like Fenrir’s had been. These were deep pools of emerald penetrating her and suddenly everything was clear.

“Loki?”

His warm tongue flicked out over her lips and she sighed in relief, reaching for him. He came closer and she snuggled into into his glossy black fur. He was warm and comforting in the midst of her pain and she relaxed against him. The pain started to fade and she welcomed the reprieve. And then all at once it was back with renewed force.

“Sigyn, open your eyes. Look at me!”

Loki sounded panicked. She must have fainted again. He was his normal self again and cradling her close. His hands were surprisingly warm on her cheek and she opened her eyes to look up at him. There was fear in his eyes but he relief seemed to dominate his features. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers and she was glad for it.

“How,” she asked when he pulled away.

“I will always find you, my love,” he purred.

“Vali?”

“With Thor.” His hand moved down to her stomach and he looked at her questioningly. “And this one?”

“I don’t know. Seems fine so far… my head.”

“Yes, I need to get you back to Asgard. I don’t like how much you’ve bled.”

Loki’s ebony colored gelding, Runi, was nosing his shoulder, announcing his arrival. Now she understood the howling. He got to his feet, lifting her with him. The gelding stood very still as Loki lifted her into the saddle. It was an agonizing moment holding herself upright while Loki pulled himself up behind her. She relaxed against him as he took the reigns. His hand settled on her stomach again as he urged the gelding into gentle walk. He was worried about both her and the baby. Had she been on Brandr or even Runi, she never would have been thrown.

“I don’t want you riding anymore,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. “And if you must, you will go with Sleipnir. I will trust no other to bear you alone.”

She didn’t argue with him, couldn’t really. Not when he commanded so gently. She merely nodded and snuggled into him. It would be a long ride at this pace but at least she was safe.

 


End file.
